Stay
by ThoseWhoWait
Summary: A look into the mind of Adam as he attempts to connect with Mizuki and re-connect with Sayaka. Based off the movie rather than the manga.


**Stay**

～下限の月～

A/N: Ok, this is the first fic I've actually finished. I hope you like it! (I hate it when people ask this, but please rate and review. I'd love to know what you think!)

Another Note: If you haven't seen/read Kagen no Tsuki you will be VERY confused! So just a quick breakdown...(if you don't want **spoilers** STOP HERE!!)

Adam is a musician from London who committed suicide 19 years before this fic is set. He returned to the world of the living (which I won't even bother to explain the rules behind that!) to find the reincarnation of his dead girlfriend Sayaka, who in now 19 year-old Mizuki Mochizuki (But Mizuki isn't conscious or ever having been Sayaka). The reason Adam didn't reincarnate, is because suicide stops the cycle of reincarnation, so he got stuck dead. In order to be reunited with Sayaka, he has to make sure Mizuki dies (yes, I see the flaws in this plan, but that's how it was originally written so roll with it). It really makes more sense if you see the movie....oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Kagen no Tsuki". If I did, Hyde would have gotten a lot more screen time...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight shone dimly through the sheer curtains that hung in the large picture window, cloaking the lavishly furnished room in a soft silver light. The scene was one of a classic, delicate beauty – a beauty that was completely lost on Adam Lang. Adam had no eyes for his surroundings, his focus belonged entirely to the young woman lying asleep on the antique-style sofa. Mizuki Mochizuki.

_Mizuki._ He turned the name over in his mind for the millionth time. It still felt so foreign; so much about her was still unfamiliar to him.

He hated it.

He hated having everything he'd been missing for the past two decades just inches in front of him, but still so completely inaccessible. He hated that his heart ached every time he looked at her, because every look failed to reveal even a trace of familiarity. He hated that he couldn't gather enough resolve to just kill her himself.

"Mama…"

The low murmur derailed Adam's train of thought, and he refocused his attention on the sleeping girl. She was muttering in her sleep, calling for her mother. As she did so, a single tear made its way down her sleeping face. He reached out his hand, feeling the soft, smooth skin of her face beneath his fingers as he wiped away the tear, allowing his hand to linger there just a moment longer than necessary. _In her own way, _he thought, _she is quite beautiful…_

Withdrawing his hand Adam moved silently from her side, lighting the room's few lamps as he did, allowing the artificial glow to permeate the moonlight. Within seconds the girl stirred, woken by the sudden brightness. Adam stood across the room in silence, his hand resting elegantly on a nearby chair, watching as she slowly opened her eyes. She seemed almost confused as sat up from the couch, as though she had forgotten where she was. As soon as their eyes met, however, the anxiety melted from her face and she let out a small sigh of relief. This offered him small comfort; _she trusts me, even if she can't recall why. She can feel our connection…she hasn't completely forgotten._

"I thought you'd left." She said. She paused for a moment, looking at him expectantly as if waiting for some response on his part. When he remained silent, she continued, "I've nowhere else to go. Can I stay here?"

Adam nodded slowly, allowing the ghost of a smile to flit across his face.

"Good." She said in reply.

He was glad that Mizuki would be staying with him; he needed to keep her close if any of this was to work out. At the same time however, he found himself wondering what it was that made her unable to return home. He hated the idea that this life was so painful for her.

As if she had seen the question forming in his mind, Mizuki began her explanation, "My father remarried a year ago, new wife and her kid." She gave a small laugh as she continued, "She's actually _his _daughter. He was having an affair when my mom was still alive. They think I don't know. That's why mom…" she trailed off. _That explains why she was crying_.

Adam moved to sit on the arm of the chair, and lit one of his cigarettes as he continued to listen to Mizuki's story. She'd moved from the couch now, and was staring out the window as if looking at something no one else could see. It was hard for Adam to hear how difficult this life had been for her, but at the same time he couldn't help but thinking about how much easier it would be to convince her to leave with him.

"And my step sister is so jealous and mean to me. Her mother tries to be nice, but just makes things worse. I'm saving up to move out." She paused then, turning back to look at Adam. "Sorry." She giggled, coming over to him. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

_Because you remember me Sayaka. Because we used to talk like this all the time, right? You always told me everything. Because you still love me as I have loved you all these years…_ He wanted so much to say these things to her, to call out to Sayaka, but he knew that it was far too early for that. He would only succeed in scaring Mizuki away. Instead, he smiled and fixed her with a gaze that contained all that was on his heart and said, "Thank you, for coming back."

She faltered, embarrassed it seemed by the subtle intimacy in his eyes, before smiling and laughing softly once again.

"Maybe we have met before. I never tell such things to strangers." She said as he seated herself next to him on the arm of the other couch.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Adam." He replied.

"Adam…" Her voice as she repeated his name was laced with familiarity and even a little fear. To have these feelings and memories and not know why…it must be terribly frightening. She recovered quickly though, smiling as she continued, "I am…"

"Mizuki." the name passed his lips without thinking. For a moment he thought he had scared her, but there was no longer any fear mingled with the surprise on her face as she asked him, "How…?" her question was cut off however, by the sound of soft chimes coming from her purse. She got up from her seat and moved to retrieve her cell phone from her purse on the other couch.

Adam watched her face as she read the number, he wondered who could make such a girl look so heartbroken. When she noticed his gaze on her, she covered her sorrow with a smile and answered his unasked question. "My boyfriend. Ex, actually. We broke up yesterday. He's such a player…" her smile started to falter, and her voice filled with her bottled emotion as she continued, "He apologizes every time, and I can't stay mad at him…because I do love him."

Here it seemed that she noticed Adam's gaze. She replaced her fake smile, but Adam wasn't fooled. She was hurting, the pain was glaringly obvious in her eyes even though her laugh. "But not this time! He slept with my best friend."

Adam pitied the girl. His Sayaka had so looked forward to her next life…it wasn't right that it was so miserable for her. He longed to comfort her, to take her in his arms, but it was too soon. "You'll feel better if you cry." A single tear made its way down her face. Adam moved to the couch, placed his cigarette in his mouth and picked up his guitar. His fingers repeated the familiar motions almost without thinking, "Last Quarter", Sayaka's requiem. And as he played Mizuki, Sayaka, sobbed; she sobbed until sleep overtook her.

**~**

Adam returned the next night to the sound of the piano.

She was playing "Last Quarter" on the grand piano in the living room. He hadn't heard that song played like that in a long time…not since…

_"You HAVE to go faster!" Adam shouted at the cabbie. He'd gotten a call from the hospital, Sayaka was dying…_

"_Look Buddy, I _can't_ go any faster! Look out your window, it's gridlocked out there!" Adam could see that, but any rational thinking had shut down. He had only one thought, _Get to Sayaka._ Without a word Adam opened the door and ran out of the cab, ignoring the shouts of the driver (whom he'd negelcted to pay)._

_He ran as fast as he could, weaving his way through the throng of people carrying on with their normal lives, oblivious that as they went about their day the world was loosing one of it's most wonderful gifts. Damn it all. He should be there. He'd been practically living at the hospital with her. He'd even postponed band activity to stay with her. He'd only left yesterday afternoon, when Sayaka had insisted he go home and clean up. She said he needed to take better care of himself rather than worry about her. She had always been so selfless…_

_Once he entered the hospital, his legs carried him automatically up the stairs and down the hall toward Sayaka's room (he'd been there so much he could have gotten around with his eyes closed). As he passed the nurse's station one of the young ladies grabbed him by the arm. He halted and looked at the woman with eyes that pleaded for good news, that begged to be told that there was a mistake, that this was all a lie…_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Lang." He tried to keep his composure, but the grave tone in her voice shook him. "She's awake, but she doesn't have long, maybe another hour at most." Adam nodded gravely at the nurse and turned to enter Sayaka's room._

_Despite the obvious severity of her condition, Sayaka still managed a smile as Adam entered the room. "Adam…" She said quietly. Adam moved quickly to her side. He grasped her hand firmly in his and the two of them simply looked at each other. He could tell by her gaze, she knew she was dying. The sorrow in her eyes was too much; Adam closed his eyes and leaned over the bed to embrace Sayaka. He held her gently, hoping she couldn't feel the tears spilling from his eyes. The embrace ended too soon, and Adam pulled up a chair next to the bed._

_They sat there in silence like that for a long time, Adam seated at Sayaka's bedside with her hand clasped in his, the two of them communicating silently though their eyes (Sayaka barely had the energy to speak). Nearly 30 minutes passed by in silence before Adam broke it._

" _I just remembered…" he gave her hand a squeeze as he let go of her to rummage in the pocket of his long dark coat. From one of the deep pockets he pulled a cassette tape. Sayaka's eyes lit up when she saw it. "You have it?" she said. Adam nodded. "Play it for me…" she asked softly. Adam placed the tape in the small player by her bed and pressed play. The sound of a piano drifted from the player. Sayaka's piano accompaniment, they had recorded it months ago. It was to be released with Evil Eye's next single, a song Adam had written, "Last Quarter"._

"_You played it beautifully." sad Adam, taking her hand once again and holding it to his cheek. Sayaka returned his compliment with her shy smile. "Adam…" she began, "I'll always remember you." _No. No. No. NO! _This was it, she was saying goodbye, and Adam wasn't ready for her to go. His composure broke, tear flowed freely now and he held her hand tighter, as if by that alone he could hold her to the earth. "I'll always be with you." _Please God, not yet…_ "In my next life…" she was crying now, as she struggled to hold on to life long enough to tell him what she wanted. He shook his head, Sayaka, no. I can't live without you…"_

"_I promise…Adam…I love you…" her words trailed off, the soft pressure on his hand vanished, and as the doctors and nurses rushed to the room all he could hear were the rippling notes of Last Quarter…_

Adam returned to reality in time to hear Mizuki reaching the "end" of the song, reaching the last notes that Sayaka had heard before she had left him. He couldn't bare to listen to it again. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on Mizuki's, silencing the instrument. Mizuki looked up at him, startled. "Welcome home." she said warily. "Where have you been?" Adam looked at her with an unfocused gaze, still trapped in the memory of that day. "Your hands are cold." Mizuki said. "Are you sick?" there was concern in her voice now, she got up from the piano bench to face him.

Adam tore his hand from her grasp, anger apparent on his features. "It's your fault." he said furiously. He was so consumed in the memory, that he didn't notice the distress on Mizuki's face.

"You died."

_You left me. You promised me we'd be together. You promised me you'd never forget me…_

"…and now…"

_I can't wait for you Sayaka, I need you, here, now…I can't bare another moment without you…_

"…I…"

He moved closer to her, his face inches from hers as if he meant to kiss her. Instead his hands flew to her throat. He grasped her neck and squeezed, he couldn't wait any longer. He was going to do what he should have done the moment he returned to this world. As he continued to choke the life from Mizuki he met her eyes for a brief moment. Immediately he released her.

Sayaka. He had seen Sayaka, looking at him through unfamiliar eyes. He would know her gaze anywhere, and at that moment she was in pain. He couldn't hurt Mizuki without hurting her, and that realization shook him deep. Mizuki sat back on the piano bench, coughing and trying to catch her breath. When she looked up at him now, he only saw fear in her eyes.

Coming back to himself, he took a step back and rushed out of the room. It was best that he put some distance between himself and Mizuki now. He tore down the hallway until he reached the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, Adam placed his head in his hands. _When did I become such a monster?_

**~**

He hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep until the sound of Mizuki's footsteps woke him. He opened his eyes in time to see her marching past him, suitcases in-hand.

She was leaving him.

He reached out his arm and grabbed the sleeve of her coat. She halted, turning slowly to face him as he got to his feet. He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Don't go!" He couldn't lose her again…Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close he whispered with a choked voice, "Stay with me." _Please…_

Mizuki stood rigid in his arms, as though she was afraid that he would hurt her again. Her bags slipped from her hand and landed with a dull thud on the carpet. He couldn't let here leave; he had to make her remember…

"I can't live…" he voice shook as he spoke the words he'd spoken only once before, the words he knew she'd remember, "…without you."

He felt Mizuki relax in his arms, felt her return his embrace. And then, in a voice Adam hadn't hear in nearly twenty years…

"I'll stay. I'll stay by you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Well, there you go! Hope you liked it (at least a little...)!


End file.
